nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
House Crushing for Dummies
is the eleventh episode in Season 4 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 14, 2018 to 0.95 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads worry that Britt has developed a "house crush" on Dawn, and have to figure out a way to get him to stop liking her before his secret is discovered and he is sent back to Australia. Full Plot Nicky, Ricky, Dawn and Britt go to a frozen yogurt place where Natlee is working. Natlee flirts with Britt and even gives the group their yogurt for free. When pressed about the flirting, however, Britt reveals that he already has a special girl in mind, and that he was planning on asking her out soon. Nicky and Ricky are thinking about what free things they can recieve because of Britt when they see Britt giving Dawn a locket and laughing with her. Britt tells Dawn that the locket would be nice for his crush but the boys do not hear this. Ricky becomes convinced that Britt has developed a "house-crush" on Dawn. The boys worry that Britt will be sent back to Australia if anyone finds out about his romance with Dawn. Nicky and Ricky spy on Britt and see him facetiming a girl that looks very similiar to Dawn, only with brown hair instead of blond. They duck down to hide, and miss Britt calling his girlfriend "Debra". Ricky concludes that the girl is Dawn in a wig, confirming the boys' fears. Meanwhile, Mae and Dawn find a drawing from Britt of his crush, whom the two also believe to be Dawn. The Quads become very concerned about losing Britt, especially because of the free services he provides. Natlee tells the boys that the only way to know for sure that Britt and Dawn are together is to see if they share their personal problems with each other, including bodily issues. Mae convinces Dawn to gross out Britt to get rid of him, so she uses Dicky's farting machine around Britt in order to turn off his attraction to her. The boys, however, see this and come to believe that Dawn and Britt are now sharing their bodily issues with one another as Natlee had warned them. Nicky and Ricky facetime Debra and, believing her to be Dawn, rudely tell to her to stay away from Britt. Dawn then walks up behind them, and the Quads finally realize their mistake. Britt finally reveals to the Quads his secret crush, and happily tells them that he will be asking her out via facetime. With the actual Debra having blocked her account after the chat with the boys, the Quads decide to stage the chat to avoid upsetting Britt. Dawn, wearing a wig, poses as Debra while Miles dresses in a kangaroo outfit in the backround. A confused Britt has "Debra" box the kangaroo, thinking the whole thing to be a joke. Dawn and Miles get into a boxing match, while Nicky and Ricky worry about the sandwiches they have stored in Miles' pouch. The facechat finally ends when the actual Debra arrives from Australia, confused as to why she was yelled at by Nicky and Ricky. The Quads apologize for interfering in Britt and Debra's relationship, and admit that they enjoy having Britt around as a part of their family, and not just because of the free meals they get. Britt accepts their apology. Tom and Anne then walk into the house, and upon seeing "two Dawns" and a kangaroo, decide to head back outside. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper/Debra *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast * Jonah Hwang as Britt * Siena Agudong as Natlee * Theodore Barnes as Miles Absent Cast * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper Continuity * This episode is similar to Wrestle-Mae-nia in which case the quads get involved with romance and ruin things because of it. * This is the second episode where people give Britt stuff for free. The first episode is Quadcodile Dundee. * This is the second episode where the Ricky and Nicky smack each other constantly. The first episode was Not-So-Sweet Charity. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Natlee since The Wonderful Wizard of Quads; which also marks her debut for Season 4. * On Instagram, in September 2017, Lizzy Greene posted a picture of her with the exact same hair. * It is revealed that Natlee got a job at a fro-yo shop. * Lizzy Greene played two characters in this episode, her usual role as Dawn, and Debra. * This is the third episode in which a main character portrayed two different roles, with the Quads playing other roles in Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang and The Great Mullet Caper. * This episode was critically panned by many fans of the show, with lots pointing to the farting scene was one of the worst moments in the show's history. *When Nicky mentions an episode of a show that had the same problem that the three quads were having in real life, he says the episode is Season 4 Episode 12, while this episode was the twelfth episode produced. References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes